LA MUJER MISTERIOSA
by Angie Grandchester Andrey
Summary: Una mujer misteriosa y un joven rebel viajan por el oceano atlantico a bordo del lujoso Mauritania, un encuentro inesperado sera amor a primera vista? que hubiera pasado si el encuentro de Terry y Candy habria sido diferente, descubrelo.


El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.

**LA MUJER MISTERIOSA**

Un lujoso barco llamado Mauritania se dirigía con destino a Londres, llevando como pasajera a una hermosa y joven dama, hija de un acaudalado millonario americano de quien nadie sabía su verdadera identidad; razón por la cual ella también había decidido estar en el anonimato hasta llegar a su destino. Durante el día se la pasaba en su camarote acompañada de George y Clin, o se entretenía en algunos juegos o leyendo un libro; pero por las noches después de que todos dormían caminaba por la cubierta del barco por horas como una sombra sin ser vista tratando de olvidar el dolor de haber perdido al único ser que había amado en su vida; sus paseos nocturnos se habían vuelto su costumbre salía cubriéndose con un enorme abrigo blanco, la soledad de la noche era su única compañía, la luna se hacia presente iluminando su camino, y pronto encontró un lugar en el barco que lo hizo su favorito, dirigía su mirada al cielo observando las estrellas, el movimiento del mar hacía danzar sus pensamientos y las olas elevaban sus mas sublimes deseos hasta el cielo.

En ese mismo barco también viajaba el hijo de un famoso duque, un joven rebelde pero de buen corazón aunque siempre evitaba a toda costa convivir con los demás, por lo mismo no salía de su camarote a menos que fuera de madrugada, tomaba su capa y salía silenciosamente.

Una noche mientras Candy caminaba por uno de los pasillos para dirigirse a su lugar favorito pudo divisar entre la niebla la figura de un hombre alto que portaba capa, el viento movía su suave cabello al compás de las olas, mientras una silenciosa lagrima se asomaba y caía lentamente por su mejilla, cuando se dio cuenta de esto ella lentamente trato de regresar por el lugar de donde venia y para no ser descubierta camino hacia atrás paso a paso, pero el joven sintió la presencia de alguien dando vuelta para observar quien se encontraba ahí.

Terry – hay alguien ahí –dijo con voz profunda y seria, pero solo logro ver una silueta, para luego volver a preguntar- pregunte quien anda ahí –dijo en tono furioso volteándose por completo.

Candy – disculpa haberte interrumpido no quise hacerlo –dijo acercándose con temor a el.

Terry – que hacías ahí escondida –dijo sarcásticamente, lentamente se fue acercando a ella mientras la niebla se dispersaba pudiendo observar definidamente a la mujer que se encontraba delante de el, quedando impactado al notar la belleza que irradiaba esa joven con rizos dorados que caían traviesamente sobre su rostro, sus ojos color esmeralda que brillaban con intensidad logrando sacarlo de sus pensamientos por un momento- que haces aquí a estas horas, una dama no debe de andar afuera.

Candy – yo solo paseaba –dijo fijando su mirada en el.

Terry – pasear a estas horas…quien disfruta pasear a estas horas –dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – por lo visto no solo yo –dijo sonriendo- permíteme presentarme soy.

Terry – no es necesario que lo haga señorita no me interesa.

Candy – eres un grosero –dijo frunciendo la nariz- lo único que trataba era ser amable contigo.

Terry – no pedí que lo fueras –dijo sarcásticamente- además estas invadiendo mi lugar.

Candy – pues debo decirte que en ningún lugar hay un letrero que diga que es tuyo –dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba.

Terry – jajajaja…acaso no sabe quien soy yo –dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – no lo se, ni me interesa adiós –dijo dando la vuelta dejándolo solo nuevamente en el lugar.

Terry – que chica tan rara –dijo sonriendo de medio lado- pero…tan hermosa –dijo colocando un cigarrillo en sus labios- me pregunto quien será –decía en sus adentros.

Al día siguiente Terry salio de su camarote muy temprano, asistió al gran salón a tomar el desayuno lo cual fue sorpresa para todos los presentes del lugar quienes no disimulaban y murmuraban al verlo; después de un momento se dirigió al lugar donde había visto a la joven esperando verla de nuevo y averiguar de quien se trataba; varias horas pasaban y no logro verla; camino por todo el barco sin poder encontrarla, cada vez mas la curiosidad por saber de quien se trataba era mas grande.

Por dos noches seguidas recorrió el barco, se dirigía al mismo lugar donde la vio por primera vez, se recostó en la baranda, tomo un cigarrillo lo coloco en sus labios, espero varias horas pero no pudo encontrarse de nuevo con ella; trato de obtener información de quien era la chica, preguntando a la tripulación del barco pero nadie la había visto, cada día la curiosidad de Terry por saber de quien se trataba era mas grande, hasta que la ultima noche que estaría abordo decidió ir en busca de quien se había convertido para el en la mujer misteriosa que lo hechizo con solo verla una vez.

Terry – me pregunto quien será…que tonto soy porque debe de importarme quien es –dijo levantando la ceja- ha de ser una chiquilla consentida y de mal carácter pero esos ojos –dijo pensativo- son como dos luceros que brillan en la obscuridad.

Candy – de quien hablas? –dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

Terry – tu –dijo dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a ella- que haces aquí.

Candy – siempre vengo a este lado del barco.

Terry – pero hace días que no vienes, llegue a pensar que eras un fantasma jajaja.

Candy – pues no lo soy…soy real –dijo acercándose a el tocando su mano- ahora lo ves.

Terry – si…-dijo susurrando creando una reacción electrizante en el al sentir la mano de ella.

Candy – te pasa algo? –dijo soltándolo.

Terry – no…nada –dijo apartándose de ella- debo regresar a mi camarote es muy tarde y tu debes hacer lo mismo, no es seguro que una dama ande sola a estas horas.

Candy – esta bien en un momento lo hare –dijo fijando su mirada al cielo mientras se apoyaba en la baranda.

Terry – te pasa algo.

Candy – no…nada solo recordaba –dijo mientras suspiraba- todo es tan diferente sin ti –dijo para si mientras una lagrima resbalada por su mejilla.

Terry – en quien pensara? –dijo en sus adentros mientras la observaba detenidamente.

Candy – pensé que te habías ido –dijo limpiando su rostro.

Terry – aun no, te acompaño a tu camarote es muy tarde para que andes sola por aquí –dijo ofreciéndole su brazo.

Candy – esta bien –dijo tomándose del brazo de el, cuando lo sintió cerca de ella mil mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago que estremeció todo su ser, la fuerza de su brazo, el aroma que desprendía de su ropa- y dime a donde te diriges?...hay pero que tonta soy si ya se a donde se dirige el barco –dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba.

Terry – que graciosa eres –dijo sonriendo- cuando lleguemos a Londres iré a la cárcel.

Candy – como?

Terry – así le llamo al lugar a donde voy –dijo seriamente.

Candy – ohh…creí que.

Terry – que soy un delincuente jajaja…si lo soy pero aun no es tiempo de ir a la cárcel.

Candy – muy gracioso –dijo levantando la ceja.

Terry – pero dime, revelaras conmigo tu secreto?

Candy – secreto…cual secreto no entiendo que tratas de decirme.

Terry – como ya comprobé que no eres un fantasma ahora puedes decirme quien eres, nadie en el barco te ha visto por el día, nadie te conoce, no saben quien eres o de donde vienes; por un momento pensé que me estaba volviendo loco.

Candy – ahhh ya entiendo –dijo sonriendo- solo pedí un poco de privacidad nada mas no que crearan historias sobre mi.

Terry – suele pasar siempre, hablan sin conocer como son realmente las personas, se crean ideas equivocadas –dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – si tienes razón –dijo caminando a su lado.

Terry –dime de donde eres?

Candy – de America.

Terry – America –dijo quedando pensativo al mismo tiempo que sonreía de medio lado.

Candy – pasa algo –dijo al observar la reacción de el.

Terry – no nada y que vienes a hacer a Londres desde tan lejos.

Candy – mi padre me envío a estudiar.

Terry – ohhh seguro quería deshacerse de ti.

Candy – claro que no –dijo furiosa- lo hizo para ayudarme además no tengo porque darte explicaciones –dijo soltándose de el corriendo del lugar.

Terry – espera –dijo corriendo tras ella.

Candy – déjame –dijo mientras sollozaba y corría muy rápido por el pasillo y pronto tropezó con su vestido haciéndola caer- ayyy.

Terry – estas bien –dijo cargándola en sus brazos para depositarla en una silla que se encontraba cerca del lugar.

Candy – si…es solo creo que me lastime el tobillo.

Terry – déjame ver.

Candy – no…estoy bien no hay porque preocuparse –dijo sonriendo- bueno es hora de irme.

Terry – a donde vas, no puedes irte así.

Candy – debo regresar o me retaran, adiós –dijo mientras corría.

Terry – que chica tan interesante –dijo en sus adentros- espera no me has dicho tu nombre.

Candy – hasta luego –dijo sonriendo dejándolo solo en el lugar.

Al día siguiente el barco llego al puerto de Southampton, los pasajeros ya se encontraban listos para bajar, a excepción de dos.

Terry – sabía que te encontraría aquí.

Candy – hola –dijo sonriendo- solo vine a despedirme del barco; pensé que tu ya te habías ido.

Terry – debía arreglar un asunto antes de salir de aquí – dijo acercándose a ella- como te sientes.

Candy – mejor…gracias por preguntar –dijo sonrojándose al mirar aquellos hermosos ojos azul zafiro.

Terry – te pasa algo?

Candy – no nada…me dio mucho gusto conocerte –dijo ofreciéndole su mano mientras sonreía- espero que te vaya bien en la cárcel jajaja.

Terry – jajaja…eso espero; a mi también me dio mucho gusto conocerte –dijo besando el torso de su mano- ojala pronto pueda volver a encontrarme contigo –dijo dándole un beso en mejilla despertando así un bello sentimiento en ambos.

Candy – yo también –dijo sonrojándose cuando sintió el rose de los labios suaves de el en su rostro- hasta pronto –dijo regalándole su sonrisa mientras corría.

Terry –espera –dijo corriendo hacia ella- no me has dicho tu nombre.

Candy – mi nombre es Candy –dijo sonriendo para lo cual ella detuvo su paso respondiéndole dulcemente llego a los oídos de Terry como un susurro, hasta luego –dijo agitando su mano mientras corría de nuevo, repasando una y otra vez los momentos vividos con ese joven en su mente, sin saber que algún día volverían a encontrarse nuevamente en el lugar menos esperado, convirtiendo ese amor a primera vista, en el mas grande y maravilloso sentimiento para ambos.

**FIN**

Hola…de nuevo yo con otro minific espero lo hayan disfrutado; y como esperando sus reviews, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis historias, sus opiniones son muy importantes y así mejorar mis trabajos. Saludos Angie.


End file.
